Numerous induction generators have been proposed in the prior art that can be used at present in an energy self-sufficient wireless switch.
DE 103 15 765 A1 discloses an electromagnetic energy converter, in which an element enclosed by a coil can be moved relative to a permanent magnet, wherein the magnetic flux is shut off by the movable element in a first and a second rest position. The energy converter is designed in such a way that the magnetic flux in the coil is reversed due to a tilting movement of the movable elements around an axis.
DE 198 52 470 A1 discloses a power generation system, in which permanent magnets, which are disposed on a carrier rail and arranged having alternating polarity, are moved in a oscillating circuit past an induction coil assembly, wherein an air gap is provided between the permanent magnet and the induction coil assembly.
In order to design a wireless switch such that it can be miniaturized at present, a high degree of electrical energy must regularly be generated by the mechanical actuation process of the switch, despite the small design size of the induction system. To this end, as is known, the switching process must occur as quickly as possible (abruptly). Accordingly, the movable element must be accelerated quickly, and decelerated with corresponding force. At the same time, this can lead to a mechanical bounce, which can result in reciprocal induction effects and therefore to a loss of energy, as well as to problems of strength in the wireless switch. In addition, acoustic noise is generated by the switching process, which may be undesirable depending on the application of the wireless switch. Moreover, a correspondingly greater actuation force effort is needed in order to achieve a switching process by means of a separation between the magnetic element and coil core when switching between the idle positions that generate an induced voltage. The known solutions are therefore open to improvement.